1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aircraft actuator hydraulic apparatus that supplies pressure oil to a hydraulically operated actuator for driving a control surface of an aircraft.
2. Description of Related Art
An aircraft is provided with control surfaces that are formed as moving surfaces (flight control surfaces) and are configured as an aileron, an elevator, and the like. Hydraulically operated actuators are often used as actuators for driving such control surfaces. Further, pressure oil is supplied to such an actuator from an aircraft central hydraulic power source. However, a loss or degradation of the function (pressure oil supply function) of the aircraft central hydraulic power source may occur. To address this problem, JP 2007-46790A discloses a hydraulic apparatus (aircraft actuator hydraulic apparatus) that can supply pressure oil to an actuator even if a loss or degradation of the function of the aircraft central hydraulic power source occurs.
The aircraft actuator hydraulic apparatus disclosed in JP 2007-46790A includes a pump that is provided independently of the aircraft central hydraulic power source. The hydraulic apparatus also includes an electric motor for driving the pump and a driver for driving the electric motor. The pump is provided so as to raise the pressure of pressure oil that is discharged from the actuator and to supply the pressure oil to the actuator. The electric motor is configured to drive the pump when the aircraft central hydraulic power source undergoes a loss or degradation in its function due to a pressure decrease. Additionally, JP 10-30857A discloses a cooling device for cooling an electronic device mounted to an aircraft.